The Protector
by Jack and Jericho's
Summary: Ashley's life is going downhill. First a break up, then most of her friends die in a blast that was supposed to have killed her. Can she find hope in this new bodygaurd sent to protect her? ASHLEYxOC
1. The Soldier

**I guess this is where i make my comeback. Let me explain. I share a joint account. I am the Death in GentlemanDeath, and well, my partner is Gentleman. We both kinda lost the 'umph' to continue story writing, so we both kinda quite. But as you see, my partner has come back, so i guess i will too :)**

**A/N: This doesn't have anything to do with any characters from the Suite Life, sorry, it just has a reference to it, and i thruthfully didn't know where else to put this story**

**Well, just read, enjoy, and most certainly, REVIEW!! :P**

**P.S: The first chapter is the introduction to one of the main characters**

**Summary: Ashley's life is going downhill. First a break up, then most of her friends die in a blast that was supposed to have killed her. Can she find hope in this new bodygaurd sent to protect her? ASHLEYxOC**

* * *

Bullets were whizzing by, as people were shouting and running about, returning fire with their own weapons. An explosion made the earth around the four man squad shake like an earthquake.

"Fucking-A," shouted one of the soldiers as they all jumped behind a brick wall.

"All right people, we make our stand right here, right now! I'm fucking sick of running from those damn Muslims like cowards, let's show them not to fuck around with JTF2!" shouted the squad leader. He had short, blond hair, with a five o'clock shadow growing around his chin and cheeks. He was wearing military issued clothes (sand camouflage) with 'dragon skin' Kevlar, also sand camouflage. He was armed with a browning nine-millimeter pistol, and a C8 SFW assault rifle.

They all rose from their hiding spots behind the wall, and started to fire on the approaching enemy.

"Shit, there has to be, like, a hundred of them!" shouted the squads light machine gunner.

"Don't fucking count that up, you fool! Just keep on firing until our back up arrives!" shouted the squad leader.

"Sergeant Spinosa!" shouted the comm. Tech as he raised the radio. "It's the brass!"

"Goddamn it! I don't need this now!" shouted Spinosa as he ducked behind the wall, and grabbed the radio. "Yes sir!" he yelled into the mike over the sounds of the bullets flying overhead.

"Sergeant," came a static filled voice, "this is lieutenant Sanders from base command"

"Hey there, lieutenant, what can I do for you?" asked the sergeant.

"The choppers sent for you were shot down, looks like they really want you. Dead or alive"

"Thanks for the information sir, though that's not all too comforting."

"Listen here. You get your squad up the valley, half a click away from your current position. There's a tank squad doing some exercises. They're British, so I'm pretty sure they'll be more than happy to help out."

"Thanks sir, over and out"

"Sir, armor!" shouted the squad sharpshooter.

"Use the LAW!" shouted Spinosa. The machine gunner of the group nodded and pulled out the anti-tank weapon, and sighted the enemy infantry carrier, which had a mounted cannon.

With an ear splitting VOOOSH, the rocket was let loose, and exploded on one of the hatches, creating a fireball of an explosion and sending pieces of broken metal and body parts flying into the sky.

"Okay people, we're moving out, we have a long walk ahead of us," stated the squad leader as the shooting died down.

"Patterson, what time is it?" He asked the comm. Tech.

"Sir, its seventeen hundred hour" replied Patterson as he wiped sweat from his brow, slinging his C7 over his shoulder.

"Alright people, let's move out. The cover of night should help us evade those looking for us."

Nightfall quickly dropped over the Afghanistan Mountains, causing the temperature to drop below zero. The group used any piece of cloth they had to cover any parts of their body not covered by their clothes in a ditch effort to remain warm.

"Sir, are we there yet? Asked Weber, the sharpshooter of the group, in a little kid's voice. Weber was the most agile person you would ever meet. He could squeeze into any place possible, just to get that perfect shot off.

"Har, har. We'll be there in about an hour, so don't start, okay?"

"Mmm, Sarge, I can't wait to get my hands on some of that nice warm slop that the Brits serve their troops." stated the squad machine gunner, Rico. He was built, and liked to show that off, a lot.

"I just want to get somewhere in touch with society, those houses we've been in the past week haven't been the best. And no electricity! Talk about uncivilized," remarked Patterson, the smallest of the group.

"Let's stop fantasizing people, we're still not there, and we're still in enemy territory, so keep your eye's open"

"Yes, sir" they all replied.

They continued to walk, all of them anxiously thinking of warm food, and a warm place to sleep for the night.

"Hey, get down," urged Weber, his sharpshooter instincts coming into action. They all crouched down. "Do you feel that?"

The group waited, and then, finally, they felt it. The ground was shaking slightly.

"Do you hear that?" asked Patterson. They strained their ears, and heard the mechanical clinking of armor treads.

"Hey! That's the Brits! They came looking for us!" stated Rico, as he got up, a look of hope, and relief painted onto his face. Spinosa pulled out his binoculars, and looked down the mountain, and noticed a tank column of six tanks approaching. His stomach went right into his throat. Tu-38's.

"Uhhh…people, those aren't British tanks" stated the sergeant, a little anxiety apparent in his voice.

"What the hell do you mean, 'not British!?'" asked the comm. Tech, his voice rising.

"Corporal Rico! How many anti-armor ordinances do we have left?" asked the sergeant.

"We used the last one in the village, sir"

"Shit! Alright, lets double time it out of here!"

"Yes, sir"

The ground rippled as a tank shell exploded a couple of feet from them, sending them flying off of their feet.

"Sarge! Are you alright!?" asked Patterson, as he shook Spinosa back to his feet.

All the sergeant could hear was a high pitched buzzing noise.

"Sarge!" yelled Weber, slapping his commanding officer. The sergeant started to get his hearing back.

He looked around, a little drowsy. "Let's get to safety!" he instructed his squad. They all nodded and sprinted around the peek of the mountain as another shot went off a couple of feet from them.

Once behind the peek, Spinosa grabbed Patterson's radio

"Lieutenant! This is Charlie squad, come in!" seconds passed before they got a reply

"What is it sergeant Spinosa?"

"Sir! Where are being pursued by enemy armor, how far until we make contact with allies?"

"Damn it… alright, the Brits have been told your situation, and are on their way," the lieutenant told them.

"Alright, how long, sir?"

"About ten minutes"

Spinosa let out a sigh.

"Roger, over and out"

"Ten minutes! We're not going to be here in ten fucking minutes!" stated Rico.

"How many smokes do we have left?" asked Spinosa as another shell landed not too far from where they where hiding, causing them to duck.

"We only have two, sir," stated Weber, as he unclipped two smoke grenades from his vest.

"That'll have to do"

"Enemy infantry!"

Rico deployed the feet on the front of his C9, and started to rain bullets on them, sending them falling like dolls onto the ground, dead. The Sergeant brought his rifle up and aimed the first enemy.

He sighted one running towards them, AK-47 firing at the hip. The soldier didn't look more then eighteen, at least. He squeezed the trigger, and a red hole popped up onto the chest of the enemy soldier. The soldier's eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

No matter how many times he did this, shooting enemies, whenever you see their eyes and the shock in them, it kind of leaves an impression in your mind.

"Sir! Enemy armor on ridge line!" stated Weber as he put in a fresh clip into his sniper rifle.

"All right, deploy smokes, we're moving out!" commanded Spinosa as he took one of the smoke grenades and removed the pin, tossing it behind him as he ran. Rico did the same thing with the other one, and the squad ran out from the protection of the mountain peek, down the side of the mountain.

The enemy tanks started to fire randomly into the smoke, sending pieces of rock flying.

"Crap, sir! Patterson is down!" shouted Rico as he knelt beside the injured Patterson, picking him up and putting him around his shoulders.

"Keep moving!" shouted the squad leader. Then, there was an explosion from behind them. The sergeant turned around and saw an enemy tank explode. He stopped and looked around.

In the distance, a flash of light appeared, and another enemy tank exploded.

"Fuck yeah!" shouted Spinosa. The rest of the squad stopped, and turned around. They saw what was happening, and started to shout with joy.

"Alright, let's head towards the column of tanks over on the depression in the valley over there!" pointed the sergeant. The group ran towards the ally tanks, whopping and shouting in delight.

"Hello there chaps, looks like you've been in quiet a little tussle" stated a British soldier as they met up with the British tank column.

"You're telling me. Thanks for your help, you really saved our asses out there, we owe you one." stated Spinosa as the two shook hands.

"I'm guessing you lads are Charlie squad?" asked the Brit.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Spinosa

"Colonel Whitaker, of Her Majesties royal tank regiment, third battalion"

"Sergeant Spinosa, JTF2, fourteenth battalion" the two exchanged salutes.

"Come with me, you blokes look like you can eat a bloody horse."

**

* * *

**

**So? what do you think? yeah yeah, read the next chapter and you'll get into the story :P SO REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Death**


	2. The Actress

**Alright! Cool! Chapt. 2 is up, and after reading this, i believe that you we can get this story up and going! **

**So, read and review, but most certainly, enjoy!**

**P.S. i forgot to do this in the first chapter.**

**I do not own Anything but this story, 'kay?**

* * *

"But Mr. Moseby, we need to practice with our baseball team, and there's no other place to play" stated a twelve year old boy clad in a baseball uniform. There were eleven other kids clad in the same uniform, and there was another boy who looked just like the one that was being questioned by a very serious, and little distraught looking Mr. Moseby.

"Listen, Zack, Cody, you can practice anywhere else, but not on the Tipton hotel's roof!" stated Mr. Moseby, the hotels manager.

"But Mr. Moseby…" pleaded the two identical twins.

"No! And that's final! Now get of the roof!" he cried out.

"CUT!" shouted somebody.

"Good job people, shooting next scene" said the stage director.

The boys stepped off of the stage, and onto awaiting chairs that had the names Dylan, and Cole Sprouse on them. They both took a seat, and each grabbed a soda.

"Wow, Ashley really looks hot in the schoolgirl uniform," stated Cole as they watched other actors step onto another scene. This one of a hotel lobby, where Ashley Tisdale, and other cast members got into their spots.

This was the set of the famous Walt Disney show, ' The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' where they where filming for the upcoming session.

"Yeah. Damn, she turns me on. And I hear she's single," stated Dylan "do you think I should ask her out?"

Cole almost choked on his soda. He started to laugh. "Yeah right bro, like she'd go out with you" he swallowed what was left of his drink "hey you!" he called over a stagehand, somebody who looked new, and who looked like he really needed the money.

The stagehand came running, his puffy black hair jumping around. "Can I help you sir?" he asked, his Middle Eastern accent was very heavy.

"Yeah, throw this out" he stated. The stagehand nodded and took the trash away.

"Anyway, like I was saying, she'd more likely go out with me then you." the boys started to bicker amongst themselves.

On the set, Ashley gently rubbed the back of her leg, relieving the scratch that she had. She wasn't sure if she should be here, because she just got out of a relationship, and wasn't felling entirely well.

"Those damn stage hands probably didn't clean this stupid thing out" she whispered angrily as she scratched at her shoulder.

She was wearing a pair of black shoes, with stockings, with a green-chequered skirt and a blue blouse, with a tie, and her blonde hair was straightened for the scene today.

"Alright people! Lets start!" yelled the director.

"Maddie!" yelled London Tipton, also know as Brenda Song.

"What is it London?" asked Maddie, a.k.a, Ashley.

"My daddy got me a new car! Isn't that great! Yay me!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"That's great London all my dad gets me is books" she say's, lowering her head and sighing.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Miss Tisdale, what is it? What seems to be the problem today?"

Ashley stepped off of the set "I'm not feeling too well right now" she stated, "We'll have to do this another time"

She headed away from the studio, outside.

"Miss!" called out someone from behind her. She turned around and it was a stagehand with bushy black hair.

"If it's for an autograph, sorry, but I'm not in the mood right now" she stated, starting to walk off, her body guard bringing her convertible to her, and stepping out so that he could open the door for her.

"No, no miss. But, wouldn't you rather change in your changing room, and leaving the costume there. It is studio property," he stated.

She got into her car "I'll send it in the morning" she told him.

"Wrong answer, Miss Tisdale" replied the stagehand, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at her over the side window, right into her face.

The blood coursing thru her blood turned cold. A shot rang out as her body guard was hit, sending blood all across her face, making her scream in shock, surprise, and desperation.

"Nobody is coming for you, Miss Tisdale," stated the killer as he raised a remote. He smiled and pressed the red button in the middle, and the studio she was just in, exploded in a giant ball of flame. "Get out, and into the trunk if you want to live!"

Her mouth was open in shock. How was this happening to her? How was this happening? Here, in California of all places!

She got out and was pulled to the trunk. She was quietly sobbing; horrid thoughts going threw her mind.

Another shot rang out, she gasped, as her capturer spun around, involuntary. Another shot rang out, sending the killer onto the ground, with two holes in his body.

"Miss Tisdale! Are you alright!" asked an old man from security. He had a six-shooter in his hands. She looked down on her would be capturer, as he gasped, blood coming out of his mouth, his dieing eyes looking up at her.

The old security man took the pistol away from the attacker. "Come on Miss Tisdale, we need to get you to safety" instructed the old man.

"Wait!" She breathed, as she spun around to check on her bodyguard, Derek. When she came onto the other side, she gasped and covered her mouth, as her brown eyes saw her bodyguard with his brains splattered across the pavement, and her convertible.

She collapsed onto her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Its going to be alright Miss Tisdale, you're safe now" stated an paramedic, as she sat on an ambulances tailgate. Police had arrived, by the dozen, with other emergency response vehicles, to the studio. She was brought to the back of the security area so that she didn't have to see the first responders pull out what was left of her friends.

She had minor bruises on her arms, and knees, and was suffering from shock.

"Hi there miss. Tisdale, my name is James Applegate, and this is my partner, Mathew Olsten, we're with the FBI," stated the two individuals clad in black trench coats. "We'd like to ask you some questions"

She looked at them, her hair all askew, and her eyeliner staining her face. She nodded her head.

"Miss, do you know anybody who would like to hurt you" asked the one called James.

"No, why should they? I've done nothing wrong" she stated.

"Alright." Said the detective, scribbling stuff down on his notepad. "And do you have any sworn enemies?"

"No, not at all" she said, rubbing her arms.

"Did you know the man who tried to harm you?"

"No, he was just a stage hand, but I know most of the stage hands. He seemed new" she told them "he came out saying that I had to return the costume that I'm wearing now, and then…" she stopped, tears forming in her eyes "then he shot Derek, and then blew everything up!" she cried out, sobbing. She pressed her hands into her eyes, her body shaking due to the amount of emotion going thru her body.

"Listen, guys, she's not ready to talk yet, cant you see that?" asked the paramedic as she wrapped a towel around the crying girl.

"Alright, I'll leave you a card Miss Tisdale, call us if anything you remember arises" stated the one called Mathew as the two FBI agents walked away.

"Lets get you home" stated the paramedic as she helped Ashley into the cab of the ambulance.

With the start of the engine, the ambulance pulled out with a few police escorts. Up into the Malibu area of California, where Ashley Tisdale's mansion was situated.

Once there, the paramedic helped Ashley inside.

"Miss Tisdale, there will be two squad cars stationed in front of your house, and there will be a patrol around the perimeter of your residence," stated an old, over weight police officer. "If you need anything, just give us a shout"

She mustered up a smile, and said a little thank you, before going into her room.

She didn't even bother to change as she crawled into bed, and cried herself to sleep.

**You know what to do to make me happy! Review! :P**


	3. So long pals

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, how's Patterson doing?" asked Weber as Spinosa walked into the field tent. It had been ten hours since their engagement with the enemy, and their British hosts, which whom provided them with warm meals, and fresh, clean sheets to sleep in, had treated them very well.

"The doc says that he'll pull through, minor injury to the left leg calf. Other than that, healthy as a bull" relief appeared on the others faces.

"We're expecting a chopper in two hours. We're being inserted into another mission, highly classified, blah blah blah… you know how it is," instructed the leader, as he passed out air sealed envelopes.

They all opened it at the same time, going over their briefing carefully.

"What is this? We're splitting up?" questioned Rico, as he looked up at the other two.

"Looks like it, where are you going?" asked Weber to Rico.

"Freakin' British Columbia to teach new members of JTF2 the basics of suppression fire" he grunted, let out a little 'hmph' noise "you?"

Weber looked up at them. "I'm off teaching Afghanistan soldiers how to shoot straight" they all chuckled.

The two soldiers looked up at their leader

"Urgh… well, it says here that I'm heading to California…" he read on, and re-read it "and I'm playing body guard duty for a girl by the name of Ashley Tisdale"

The other two looked at him, both of their jaws where open.

"Do you know who that is?" asked Weber as he grabbed the portfolio away from the sergeant.

"No?" said Spinosa, a little unsure.

"My god man! She plays in high school musical, in that kid show there, the one in the hotel, damn man, she is a freaking babe!" stated Rico as he fell back onto his bunk.

"Still doesn't ring a bell," he told them as he took his portfolio back from Weber, who was on his knees begging to take the mission from him.

"Anyway," started the sergeant, "she's a celebrity, she could be a complete bitch" and with that he walked out of the tent.

"Mr. Spinosa, sir!" stated a soldier "you're needed in the command tent"

The sergeant thanked him and walked towards the biggest tent in the compound.

Once inside, colonel Whitaker was there already, in front of a laptop screen, where his commanding officer, lieutenant Sanders face was situated.

"Your commanding officer wants to have a word with you, lad" stated the colonel as he walked out of the tent.

"Sergeant Spinosa, I trust that you have received your mission brief?"

"Yes sir" he replied, waving the portfolio

"Good, there is another chopper coming for you. You have to leave soon, because your mission is a code red emergency"

"Huh, a code red? What's up? All I thought my mission was, was to protect a celebrity"

"You do. She's special"

"Why me? Why cants the Americans protect their own people?"

"Because, they have no information on who's targeting her, and why"

"And I do?" asked Spinosa, rather annoyed that him and his squad where being separated for this.

"Yes, sergeant, you do. You are the only one that knows about the group 'Crimson Jihad'. Miss Tisdale, the one whom you'll be protecting, was attacked by a known member of Crimson Jihad"

"Shit, really?"

"Yes, and we don't know why. We believe that they have a cell in California, so we're sending you."

"Okay, but you could have sent anybody else from the team, why me?"

"Why you, mister Spinosa? Because, what I've been told by your psychoanalyses, that out of the four of you, you listen more, you have more emotion then the others, you understand more deeply then anybody in you squad, and you" he pauses for a moment, clearing his throat "and you've had quite a few girlfriends in the past years, plus, your twenty four, a year older then her, so you should bond well"

"Alright sir, and for weapons?"

"You'll have your current equipment, and you'll have full co-operation from the U.S. government regarding your firearms entering the country, and the military will provide you with anything else. I guess they're just happy to get some weight off of their shoulders"

"That's good with me, sir. I guess I should get my stuff packed"

"Roger that sergeant. Just think of this as somewhat of a break, I'll be hearing from you in forty-eight hours then."

"Will do, sir" and with that, the connection was terminated, and sergeant Spinosa stepped out of the tent to gather all of his things.

"Take care of yourselves, understood?" asked Spinosa as he was saying goodbye to his squad mates.

"You too man. And if there's anything, just call us up, and we'll be there in a heartbeat"

Said Weber

"I'll keep that in mind. Patterson, get better real soon, 'kay?"

"Yes sir, don't worry about it, just a flesh wound," stated Patterson as he leaned on one crutch "I'll get better"

"Good, I'll see you all soon, alright?" he shook all three of their hands, getting a bear hug from Rico. He boarded the Huey, and with a jolt, lifted off of the sands of Afghanistan, and heading towards the international airport.

"Sir, is that a gun? Asked the baggage clerk as he checked into his flight.

"Yes, my good man, it is, and I have documents from both the United States government, and the Canadian government authorizing these weapons on the plane, and if you take them away, I'm sure you'll employer wont be too happy" stated Spinosa as he passed two pieces of papers to the clerk, who looked them over nervously.

"Very good sir, enjoy your flight" he said as he handed Spinosa back his papers, as the soldier grabbed his bags and entered the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Lufthansa flight 522, leaving Afghanistan to Berlin, Germany. Once landed, you will be able to transfer onto other planes for cross-Atlantic flights" instructed the pilot as people got into their seats.

There where mostly white skinned people on the flight, but there was the odd Muslim, and the sergeant kept his eye on them.

'This is going to be a long flight' he thought to himself as he pulled out a notebook, and continued on his novel that he was in the mists of writing.

His squad, for starting this novel, constantly teased him, but he would argue that it would be a good book. Unfortunately, it didn't have a title for it, yet, and was writing it as more of a journal, then anything else. He found it was a good way of venting his emotions, other then letting them out on the battlefield.

Although he was glad to get some sort of vacation, he never considered what he did a job, more of a hobby then anything. Most people would work at a dead end job, doing the same thing everyday, and he didn't see that as something he wanted to do for the rest of his life, so at the age of sixteen, he joined up the reserves.

He grinned as he remembered his first day of Basic Military Qualifications, where the drill sergeant would yell at him, because he was the youngest candidate in the whole history of the regiment to come for training, and how the drill sergeant was going to send him back to mommy.

Sadly, for the drill sergeant, he had graduated squad leader.

Then, at the age of eighteen, he applied for regular forces. Already a corporal, he was assigned control of a squad of eight men, whom didn't like the fact that they where being told what to do by a 'kid'. The problem wasn't that big at the time, so he didn't pay much attention to it.

One day, his squad and him where shipped off to Afghanistan. Though his mother begged him to stay, he told her that, to advance in the military, he needed the experience. And so, he started his eighteen-month contract. The first months went pretty smoothly, though tensions where still high within the squad. Until one day.

The squad was doing a routine patrol, when one of the squad members decided that he had had enough of taking orders from a 'kid' so he pulled their vehicle over, and decided who should be rightfully in charge of the squad. Though, the squad took sides, nothing happened, but, unfortunately, they where being watched by unfriendly eyes.

One of the two vehicles exploded as an RPG impacted on it, sending whoever was still standing, running for cover. Of the eight, seven survived, the squad machine gunner was down, shrapnel to the head. They where pinned down as AK47's riddled the other vehicle, killing two of the three men hiding behind it, severely injuring the other.

He felt sick in the stomach, and couldn't breathe properly. He was nervous, but then, he tuned into the incoming fire, and couldn't help but smile. This was the reason he joined up, to be in a position like this. The other squad members looked at him as though he was crazy.

He told them to throw their grenades over their cover, and once they heard the explosion, to commence shooting at the estimated area where the bad guys where.

To say the least, the plan worked, they had fended off the attack, and where rescued. Out of the eight, they where only four left, and they where awarded the Victorian Cross, for bravery. He later found out that they where facing a good hundred or so enemies that day.

The top brass recognized this bravery, and made him take special forces training, and used the ambush as a cover up to tell his parents that he had been killed.

Even though he was against what they where telling his parents, he understood what needed to be done, and he cried that night, knowing the he probably wouldn't be seeing his family ever again. But, in the years that he was trained in with JTF2, he had grown apart of a new family that consisted of Patterson, Weber, Rico, and Lt. Sanders, and the fact that this mission was splitting him up from them pissed him off even more.

"Probably a complete bitch, like any other celebrity." He muttered as he continued with his novel "all attitude, thinking that everything comes served to them on a silver platter"

He hated celebrities, because of how they would always think better then everybody else in the world, as if anything else other then acting, or singing was more important then aid relief, or keeping people protected. And what pissed him off even more, was the ones that wanted the world to think that they give a damn, trying to feel pity for them, but just doing it for the publicity.

He let out a smirk 'I wonder how Paris Hilton would fare in a firefight'

The thought amused him.


	4. Replacement

**Alright, chapter 4 is up, but yet...still no reviews (sob sob sob, liquid boogers coming out of nose...)**

Chapter 4

Ashley awoke to somebody rubbing her arm. She let out a shriek and darted to the other end of her queen-sized bed. Her brown eyes where wide, and fear was evident in them.

"Ashley, its me, Vanessa" stated the female figure from the other side of the bed.

Ashley eye's widened and tears started to form "oh Vanessa!" she said, grabbing her fellow actress, and best friend, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Its alright Ashley, its alright, everything is going to be okay" reassured Vanessa Hudgsen, her best friend

Ashley pulled out of the hug "how is it going to be okay!" she cried out between her sobs "my friends from The Suite Life are all dead, I was nearly kidnapped, and I still feel Derek's blood still on my face!" she said as she collapsed on the floor.

"Ashley, come here," said her friend, giving her another hug, letting her cry in her shoulder "at least that maniac is dead now"

Ashley sniffled, whipping away the tears.

"Listen, take a shower. You should feel a lot better after that" stated Vanessa. Ashley nodded and headed towards her personal bathroom.

She turned on the water in her Jacuzzi bathtub, whilst she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyeliner was stained across her cheeks, and her hair was all messed up with bits of crunchy black stuff tangled with it. The same crunchy black stuff dotted her blue shirt on her left side, and they're where small cuts and bruises dotting her arms and legs.

She gently peeled the stockings from her shins and massaged her bruised toes. She then proceeded to take off her shirt, her fingers trembling when they passed over the crusted blood. There was a blue and black mark the size of a hand on her shoulder where her assailant had grabbed her to shove her into the trunk of her car.

She cringed at remembering how the blood came out of the mans mouth, how her bodyguards brains splattered all over her face.

She threw up in the sink; her inside's practically coming out of her throat.

"Are you okay? Asked her friend from the other side of the door. She whipped the vomit from her chin, and turned towards the door.

"Yeah" she croaked out.

She carefully slipped out of her skirt, and removed her black lacy undergarments, and slipped into the warm water of the bathtub.

"Oh my god" stated Vanessa from the other side of the door.

"What?" asked Ashley as she sat upright in the bathtub, thinking that something bad was happening.

"What happened last night, Its in the news" stated Vanessa. Ashley just slid back down into the warm water.

"Ah, okay" she replied. The blonde lay there, letting the water sink into her skin, calming her down, getting into her and washing away all the bad things that had happened the previous night. She washed herself and got out of the bathtub, grabbing her night robe, tightly pulling the belt around her slim waist.

"So, feel better?"

"A little" she said, opening her walk in closet, grabbing a fresh pair clothes, and returning into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Listen, Ashley, I have to go. There are these government people here to see you. I'll see you later"

"Alright. Though, who are they?" she asked, her heart thumping rather quickly, unsure of if they where bad guys. There was a little discussion happening, that she couldn't quiet make out.

"They're FBI" replied Vanessa " a detective Applegate, and a detective Olsten"

She let out a sigh of relief "I'll be right out"

A couple of minutes later, she immerged from here bathroom dressed in tight jeans with a yellow t-shirt and a white sweater, to find two men in trench coats, looking up and down her room, out of her window overlooking L.A.

"Ah! Miss Tisdale, how are today? Better I hope?" asked Applegate as she shook hands with him and Olsten.

"Yeah, a little. I barely slept last night, and…" she trailed off, clutching herself while starring out of the window.

"Miss Tisdale, that's not unusual for what you went through, it'll be getting used too" stated Olsten "do you mind if I sit?"

She nodded. The two detectives took a seat at the edge of her undone bed, pulling out notebooks.

"Could we ask you a few questions?" asked Olsten. She nodded again, pulling the chair from the bathroom door, the one Vanessa used to sit on, beside her bed.

"What was the type of relationship that you had with any other stage hands? Was it friendly?" asked Applegate.

"Yeah, It was friendly, though, there was some moments when I would get mad at them when they didn't listen to me" she told them. They scribbled this down.

"And with the other cast members? How where you with them?"

Her eye's glistened "we where close, all of us. We partied, we chilled out, we had fun," she stated "sometimes we fought, but it didn't last that long. We would hug and make up"

The detectives took note of that as well. Then, the fat cop from last night walked in with a mysterious person.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but you need to leave, this man needs to speak with miss Tisdale" stated the cop.

A mysterious looking man advanced towards her, his steely gray eyes matching his hair. His hair was a crop military crop, and with every motion he made screamed military. The detectives and the cop left. The stranger watched them until the door closed, where then, he concentrated his gaze on her.

"Hello miss Tisdale, my name is colonel George from NSA" he greeted himself. He pulled out a briefcase from under his coat and placed it on her bed.

"NSA?" she asked, a little worriedly.

"National security agency" replied the colonel.

"What does national security have to do with what happened last night?" she asked, a little confused.

"Everything" the man replied coolly.

He opened the briefcase that he had brought with him, removing some papers and placing them on her bed. The papers mostly consisted of pictures, and two of them where files of some sort.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked, showing her a picture of a man armed with a gun, and he had big bushy hair.

"That's the man that attacked me!" she said, taking a good look at the picture. He nodded his head.

"That's Jafar Mazize. A Muslim extremist thriving on the destruction of the United States." Stated colonel George.

"But…" she looked up at the man "but why was he after me?"

He stood up and paced the room, he looked down at her and sighed, "Well, you see, we don't know"

She looked up at him; feeling really confused "what do you mean you don't know?"

"What I mean is, we don't know why he attacked you, we don't know why he blew up that building, killing all those people, we don't know how he and his cell got into the United States"

She stood up, anger flowing through her veins. "You mean to tell me that, you, being national security, didn't know that they had entered the country, and my friends died because we where unaware that there was a terrorist organization in our own country!" she yelled out.

The old man sat down, looking her right in her brown eyes with his steely gray ones. "Yes"

She flopped down onto the chair, sobbing "I thought we where supposed to trust the government, and then this happens"

The colonel sat there, looking at the crying girl. "Listen, we got somebody to replace your bodyguard. He'll also work on the case since he's an expert in the organization that your attacker came from"

She looked up at the man "a replacement?"

"Yes" he replied, handing her one of the two files "unfortunately, we don't have any pictures of him since he's special operations, but we have a brief description of him from his boss"

She looked it over. "Graduated from military college top of the class, went into advanced infantry and leadership training, mountain warfare training, airborne training also top of class, studied human psychology, advanced hand to hand combat, and great survival skills" summed up the old man "ah, and what I've been told, is that he has a great amount of luck"

Ashley looked up at him as he grabbed his things and headed for the door. "Ah, might I add that he's Canadian?" and with that he left.

She looked at the profile again 'sergeant Spinosa, I hope you're my savior'

"Ashley? Can I come in? Came a female voice from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Yeah Vanessa, you can come in"

The door creaked open, and Vanessa Hudgsen came back into Ashley's room, and sat on the bed with her friend.

"Who was that?"

Ashley let out a big sigh, "he was from national security, told me about why I was attacked, who attacked me, and that they hired a new bodyguard for me" she said, handing her the file that she was given.

"Wow, this guy sounds really cool," stated Vanessa as she read through it" he might be really good looking too"

The blonde looked at her friend, "I don't think I feel like any of that'll happen, after what I've been through"

The other girl looked down, "sorry"

"No, no. Its okay, I just need to pick up the pieces. Slowly and steady, and everything will be all right" she said, silently hopping that this Sergeant Spinosa might help her with it too.

**You know...people get paied at work, and money in fanfiction is reviews, and i've got nothing for my work...jeeez**


	5. Crossing Paths

**What is this? Still not a lot of reviews...jeez, come on guys... But, as long as you are all enjoying this Fic, then i wont mind that much**

Chapter 5

"Stupid flight transfer" muttered Spinosa. Nine hours across the Atlantic, sitting next to a mother and her crying daughter, eating horrid food, which was worse then the I-rations that he had to eat during his time in the army.

He walked out of a special baggage claims at LAX, carrying the duffel bag which carried his assault rifle, his side arm, his Kevlar, and a few personal items. That was it. Not even a change of clothes.

"And where the fuck is my ride?" he let out a sigh, and sat at a bench 'this is great'

"Come on Ashley, you need to get out if you want to heal properly" nagged Vanessa as she dragged her friend out of the bed.

"But I don't wanna…" objected the blonde.

"No buts!" stated her friend as she opened the blinds, letting the morning light shine in. She then grabbed Ashley and shoved her into the bathroom. "Take a shower, and then we're going shopping"

Ashley took a shower and put the clothes that Vanessa gave her, on. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, with a multi-colored striped shirt with a flared collar, and she had straightened her hair.

"You look great, girl" complimented her friend. She smiled

"So where did you have in mind for going shopping?"

"How about that new fashion store that just opened, Stitches?"

"That place sounds cute, though those cops will come with us, and that'll take forever" stated Ashley.

"Lets just sneak out?" asked Vanessa.

"No. I've been told that I needed the protection, so I'm playing it safe" she said.

Vanessa smiled, "alright then"

"Sorry about that Mr. Spinosa, sir" stated a police officer whom looked like he was fresh right out of police academy as he got out of an unmarked police cruiser.

"Not a problem, I was busy enjoying the scenery," replied the sergeant as he indicated to the wall of cars in front of him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said the officer, apparently not noticing the sarcasm in his voice.

"Indeed"

He loaded the duffel bag in the back with himself as the driver got into the drivers seat of the police cruiser.

"First time in America sir?" asked the kid, as they pulled out of LAX, onto heavy traffic.

"Nope, came here to train with the 82nd, and the 101st airborne divisions a couple years back, and I was here last year to train some of your soldiers in my specialty"

"And what was that sir?" Spinosa looked at the police officer.

"Sorry, cant tell, deemed classified by your president"

The cop let out a little whistle "wow, that's really nice stuff there sir. Have you met the president before?"

"No" responded the soldier from the backseat, having let out too much information already, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So, what are you doing in America, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do," he told the officer, his nerves somewhat shot from the flight, and he didn't know how long he would be able to put up with the interrogation the cop was giving him.

"Sorry about that, sir. Classified, right?" the cop said with an understanding tone.

"Yeah, that about sums up everything I do in life..." he trailed off as he watched a nice car pass by, it was shock too his eyes to see so many well made cars, and how clean they where. But then again, he did come back from five years in a third-world country where they mostly rode horses.

Ashley took out her Mercedes convertible out of her three-door garage and pulled out of her driveway, Vanessa riding shotgun.

"Shopping always makes me feel better," informed Ashley as they rode down the bustling streets of downtown L.A. "I just hope it works today…"

The sun was up and was blistering hot. The girls turned up the air conditioner and turned up the car radio. Though, Ashley wasn't paying much attention to the songs being played. She still had a lot going thru her mind, like if she should really be out like this, with only one cop in a police cruiser behind them. She also couldn't help and wonder why a terrorist faction wanted her dead, and the new bodyguard, he sounded really hardcore, like a real cinema spy like person, although, she was impressed, no doubt about that, but he would probably turn out to be an old geezer in his fifties.

She sighed and continued to drive down the street, with police escort in tow.

"There it is" pointed out her dark haired friend as a store with a sign that read 'open for business' came into view. She pulled into the side of the road and disembarked from her car.

The two girls and the female cop entered the store, looking around at the new styles being brought out by the store.

"That outfit would look good on Zack," stated Ashley as she gazed at the male's section of the store, at an outfit being shown off on a dummy situated in the corner of the store.

"You're right, but keep your imagination off of my boyfriend," joked Vanessa. Ashley let out a smile.

"Hey driver, pull over here," demanded Spinosa as they came to a clothing store. He looked himself over again. He was wearing fading jeans, and a too small t-shirt that was the only one he had left that didn't have some sort of bullet hole in it.

The cop car pulled over next to an already parked cop car. He got out, putting on his leather jacket that sported a green stripe across the chest area, and concealed under it was a gun holster, which he filled the gapping leather strap with his Browning.

"I'll be back in five minutes," he told the cop as he closed the door "I hate shopping" he remarked as he entered the store.

'Only thing Canadian I've seen so far' he thought to himself as he surveyed the inside of the store. He recalled coming to a Stitches store when he was younger, to impress the ladies with some new clothes. That was a long time ago.

He walked in deeper into the store, eyeing everybody, not that he wanted too, but because it was pure instinct for him, to take in his surroundings. He spotted an outfit in the corner of the shop 'that looks nice'

"Check the stud that just walked in," commented Vanessa as Ashley was checking out a cute little sweater. "He looks like one of those Spartan guys from three hundred!"

"What about your boyfriend?" asked Ashley with a small grin not even turning around to see who entered the clothing store.

Vanessa laughed, "leave him out of this, my eyes are allowed a little candy sometimes"

Curious, she turned around too see who her friend was purring about. She had to keep herself from letting her jaw drop as he walked by them, his stunning green eyes casually looking the place over. She noticed the bulges under his leather jacket, and couldn't help but imagine the muscles that lay hidden underneath.

He looked her way and his eye's locked with hers, causing her heart to flutter and the air in her lungs to vanish. Those green eyes of his bore into her brown ones, which caused one of his eyebrows to rise.

"Wow" she breathed out.

'Wow' was the only word that popped to mind as he gazed at the beautiful blonde girl that was also gazing at him from across the store. He let out a grin and turned around, putting the clothes that he had taken onto the counter.

"That'll be fifty seventy-seven" stated the female employee behind the counter. He frowned and took out his wallet, amazed at the price of a single shirt and jeans.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day"

"You too ma'am" he said. Spinosa turned around, and a wrenching feeling attacked his gut. A group of three mean looking Latino gangsters entered. He would have dismissed the feeling as an old habit from the high school days in Quebec, but there was something about them that didn't smell right.

He studied them, from their yellow colored bandanas on their heads, to the beige t-shirt and shorts, and the brown hiking boots, and the bulges near their hips. He grabbed his stuff, and walked towards the blonde.

The blonde watched him, nervousness and excitement showing on her face. He hoped she couldn't read his face as he did with hers, since it wouldn't be too comforting.

"Hey there. I couldn't help but notice your amazing smile from over there" he told her, as he turned to indicate where he was standing just a few seconds ago, but he only did it to see where the gangsters had moved too. They had approached the counter, and where talking with the employee.

"You did? Uhh…thanks" she replied.

Ashley didn't know what to say. This hunk of a man was talking to her, and she was caught off guard, and she needed to say something fast.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I where making you feel uncomfortable, with me starring at you" she apologized. He frowned, looking at her with a cocked eyebrow. He then started to laugh. Which confused her.

"Not at all, I take it as a compliment" he assured her. Then there was some screaming coming from the counter, and then, more screaming from other people.

He turned around as he saw the muzzle flash from a dessert eagle, and the spray of blood as the employee was shot in the shoulder. A female cop entered the store, service pistol drawn.

One of the attackers saw her and pulled out a Uzi, and opened up on the woman, sending her to the floor with a row of bullets in her chest.

"This is a fucking stick up!" shouted the leader of the three-man group.

"Only in fucking America," whispered Spinosa to the kneeling ladies with a grin.

Ashley couldn't believe this was happening, in this store. They where being robbed, and the hot guy that was talking with her was grinning! The first thought that crossed her mind that he was crazy, but for some reason, she felt secure with him being here with her.

"Listen, it's going to be okay, just keep both of your heads low" he instructed them. She started to shake uncontrollably. She looked towards her dead police escort in the entrance of the store, and started to cry.

"Hey" said the hunk, grabbing a hold of her hand "everything is going to be alright, just watch"

She looked up at his reassuring expression, and felt somewhat better, until he pulled out a pistol, and the light in his eyes faded, and he lost any form of expression in his face.

Spinosa went onto one knee, and brought his gun level to the one with the dessert eagle, who was helping himself to the cash register.

His first round went off, getting him in the neck. He quickly changed to the Uzi wielding robber, and fired another shot, right in his heart, sending him sprawling to the floor, sending a spray of rounds into the ceiling. More screaming ensued.

The last of the robbers turned, a 9mm in hand, about to shoot, but the soldier fired off two rounds. One shot getting the man in the arm, the next shot in the jaw.

He stood up, Ashley's hand still in his. He removed the weapons from the dead robbers just as his escort entered, his mouth agape, completely stunned.

"What the hell happened in here!?" he demanded as Spinosa checked the pulse of the downed police officer. He closed her eyes and stood up and walked towards his driver, Ashley still not letting go of his hand.

"Attempted robbery, killed your cop, so I returned the favor," he explained. "I've got to go before others arrive. Remember, I'm not supposed to be here"

The cop nodded, and went to start the car. The sergeant turned to look at the woman he was holding hands with. He let out a small grin. "It was nice to meet you, but I have to go. I hope to see you around, pretty lady"

He turned to leave, but she pulled him back.

"Wait, I didn't get your name" she said, her voice a little hoarse.

"James Raymond" lied the soldier as he gave her hand a small squeeze before letting it go and getting into the police cruiser.

She turned around, grabbing herself, feeling a little better then she should in a situation like this. She re-entered the store and had Vanessa grab hold of her, giving her a big hug.

"My god, can you believe what happened! I can't believe that just happened!" she stated a little to rapidly. "That was exhilarating"

Ashley just nodded, picking up the bag that her savior had dropped.

"So, did you get to talk to that guy? Asked Vanessa as the two walked out with the bag of male clothes, paramedics arriving on the scene.

"Yeah, but all he told me was a name before he had to leave" the blonde told her friend, whipping away the tears in her eyes from when the robbers started their attack.

"Ohhhh, sounds so mysterious" she stated. Ashley just nodded, not being able to think of anything else but the man who had saved her life.

**So, another chapter loaded up, and i'll try to load a new one each wednesday. So look forward to it. And thanks AnimeLeaf, its good to know that there is SOMEONE out there... :P**


	6. Hi there, again

**AN: There we go, another chapter up and running. I know i said i would post it yesterday, and i'm sorry that i didn't, real busy you know :P so anyway, keep reading and dont forget to review :)**

Chapter 6

"We don't have to go to this persons house right away, do we?" asked Spinosa as they where driving down a road that bordered near the ocean.

"Well, sir, I've been ordered to bring you to a rendezvous point in Malibu" stated the kid officer, looking in back with the help of the rear view mirror.

The soldier started to tap on the handle of the door, a little impatient. "Listen, I need to vent some bunched up adrenaline, I'm not used to five second encounters, I need to let it out," he explained.

The officer let out a sigh, and smiled a little. "Sir, I can bring you to the precinct and make you run the obstacle course"

"That'll be great," replied Spinosa, sighing. "I hope your best guy can keep up"

* * *

"Miss Tisdale, are you alright?" asked the fat cop from her house security, as the two girls left the paramedics.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, still holding the shopping bag that the man who saved her life had bought.

"Miss Tisdale, I've been informed that I'd have to bring you to the precinct" informed the cop as he lead the two ladies to his awaiting car.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, to teach you how to handle a firearm. So at least you'll have some form of protection," he explained. "You'll be put through an obstacle course to see your reaction time at pulling the trigger once you're comfortable"

"Alright, I'll give it a try" she said, trying to picture herself calm and collected, firing the gun like it was an everyday thing, like the man from the store, whom still wouldn't leave her mind.

"Listen, Ashley, I'm going home. I'm sure Zack will be waiting for me. Tell me how this turns out," Vanessa stated as she turned around. "I'll drive your car back for you"

"Alright, thanks"

Ashley got in the back of the cruiser, a little nervous of what she was going to do.

* * *

"The m4 is a hell of a lot better then the c8," declared a rather bulky looking S.W.A.T member as he looked over the c8. The sergeant only shook his head.

"You see, the c8 is better because the barrel is heaver, giving it a fire support, which is greatly lacked in the m4" he retaliated.

"Well, the m4 has a shorter barrel, which helps in close combat," replied the man.

"So?" asked Spinosa "the c8 has the same barrel length as the m4, but has the accuracy of the m16"

"Yeah, well, the m4 has full auto, which come very handy"

The sergeant chuckled "well, you see, the difference between us Canadians and you Americans is evident. We don't need a full clip to hit our targets"

He turned around, grabbing his rifle, hearing the angry S.W.A.T man curse at him.

'Hopefully that'll get him pumped before going into the course'

"Alright, players take your weapons and present yourselves at the starting line" called out a voice over the speakers.

The obstacle was an open roofed house, where there were ten rooms, eight of them filled with posters of bad guys, or hostages. The player had to shoot the bad guys, and who ever got the shortest time won.

* * *

"Ah, we're lucky. There's going to be a race at the obstacle course," stated the fat officer as he checked into the precinct with Ashley at his side "would you like to see it?"

"Sure, it sounds really interesting"

"It is" said the officer as he led her up a flight of stairs, where other men where standing, over looking the obstacle course.

"So, who against who?" asked the cop at the crowd.

A young looking cop came towards him "a member from S.W.A.T and the Canadian JTF2"

"Really?" chuckled the old man "so I'll be able to see who I'll be working with protecting miss Tisdale here"

Ashley looked at the young cop, and realized that he was the same cop that had entered at the store when there was the shooting.

"Wait, I saw you at the fashion store" she remarked, raising an eyebrow, while laying the bag on the ground next to the observation window.

The cop let out a grin "yes. Your right miss" he walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Is the man who you escorted out of the store, my bodyguard?" she asked, her heart speeding up with hope.

He smiled, "maybe ma'am"

"Then why didn't he say so?" she asked, a little irritated that he played her like that.

The young cop only grinned some more "I don't think he did it intentionally miss" he explained, sipping at a cup that he picked up from a wooden table near the window "I don't think he knows who you are"

"That's highly unlikely" she snorted half heartedly "who doesn't know me?"

The fat cop turned to the conversing duo "well, what I know is that he hasn't been in contact with the outside world for almost nine years" he said, scratching his red moustache "what's been said is that he joined his countries military at a young age, left for Afghanistan, and never came home. Its his first time in North America in almost five years, of course he doesn't know what's going on, especially if it has to do with anything involving cinema"

She felt a little embarrassed "ah, well, I didn't know that"

"Look, they're about to start"

"Alright you Canadian, ready to see how it's done?" asked the American S.W.A.T. member, showing signs of cockiness

"Sure, on how its done badly" retaliated the sergeant, laughing at his own sarcasm.

"Why you…" started the American, but was cut off by the starting siren. The American was armed with the M4, with tactical grip, laser sight, and scope, as a side arm, he had a Sig p226 semi automatic pistol.

The sergeant had to stay at the waiting area, and not the observation area so to not use the other player's method of engagement during his run through.

The siren blew, marking the end of the run.

The sergeant stepped onto the starting line, sporting his C8, and browning 9mm, safety goggles, and ear protectors.

He waited, shuffling foot-to-foot, anxious to start the run. His heart was beating like a drum, his hands beginning to squeeze against the pistol grip on his C8.

The siren blew and his heart stopped the consistent beat, and went into an almost comatose like rhythm. He shouldered his rifle, and pulled out his sidearm, jogging into the course, where upon entering the first room, he fired on two targets, getting them both in the abdomen area.

The next room, there where hostages surrounding one bad guy. He popped off one round, marking the target in the head area.

The next room was a group of hostages, and the next room, which looked like a living room, was a poster of a hostage being held by a bad guy. He brought his gun up to aim and fired, getting the target in the temple, then a target popped up, making the sergeant spin around, kneeling, and firing of two rounds in the targets gut.

A couple of milliseconds later, he emerged, his gun empty. He walked into the video room, where the judges where comparing the runs. The sergeant looked at the Americans run, and saw him unload one clip after the other on the targets.

He chuckled.

"Well," said one of the judges, turning to look at both contestants "you wasted too much time having fun with the trigger there cowboy" stated the judge "and that slowed you down, causing you to loose the competition"

The sergeant smiled "like I said, that's what makes us different" and with those finale words, he stepped out of the office to collect his stuff.

The fat cop started to laugh; causing pieces of the donut he was eating to land on his mustache and his blue uniform. "Looks like this character is the real deal"

Ashley stood there, perplexed at how her hot new bodyguard faired on the obstacle course. She noticed how he went from anxious to collectively calm. That part kind of scared her, being able to switch from happy and carefree looking, to serious-like and being able to kill in an instant. But, she didn't know why though, but she thought that it was a turn on.

"So, miss Tisdale, what do you think of your new bodyguard?" asked the young cop.

"He's…he's amazing" she stuttered.

"So, should we change him?" teased the fat cop.

"No!" cried out Ashley, a little too hasty. The two cops laughed.

"What 'no'?" asked a deep voice from behind Ashley, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ah, you must be mister Spinosa," stated the fat cop, walking by Ashley " pretty impressive"

"Thanks" replied the voice. She turned around, her brown eyes shining with hope. Her eyes connected with the mans green eyes. His eyes shone with a sort of childlike grace, and he had a small grin.

"Ah, miss from the store" he chuckled nervously "tried to get me in trouble by coming to the cops?"

She laughed, "No, I'm here to learn how to shoot"

"Really? Saw my awesome display of skill and want to shoot like me?" he asked cockily as he grabbed a black duffel bag from the corner of the room and put his stuff in it.

"No, I'm here to shoot so that I can protect myself from people who try to kill me"

He stopped packing his bag, looking her way, his eyes narrowing. He walked over to her, looking her over. He memorized how her legs fit perfectly in the tight jeans, how there was a little rip near her knee. How her t-shirt caressed her waist, her breast's protruding from her chest, and how her collar was flared, covering her tanned neck, among the rest of her body, and how a pair of sunglasses rested on her head, stuck there by her straight blonde hair, that shone like the sun. And then he looked at her pink lips, making his way up to her nose, which was dotted with little freckles, then to her melted chocolate-like eyes.

"Miss, have you ever killed somebody?" he asked, going back to his bag.

"Uhh…no" she stated, feeling a little weird after he looked at her like that.

"Have you ever fired a weapon before?" he walked towards her, his Browning pistol in hand.

"No" she replied, shaking her head to the side. He came within inches of her face. With his free hand, he grabbed her right shoulder, and peered into her eyes.

"Trust me, its not like In the movies, where you can shoot like Rambo, and not care after that." He says, biting his lower lip. "You first have to get used to the recoil in any sort of firearm"

She nodded her head; a brief smell of cologne wafted around her, intoxicating her, and how he was talking to her, in a quiet, but delicate way, made her knees shake a little.

"And once you have that covered, then, you try to bring yourself to shoot somebody, and kill them, and you'll look into their eye's, and you'll see the life leave them, and you'll have to live the rest of your life knowing that you killed that person. And you'll ask yourself, 'should I have done that? Did he really need to die? What if he had family? A son, a daughter, a wife, whom will never see their loved one again. So, ask yourself, do you really want to do this?"

She looked at him, her eyes tearing up. "And why do you do it then?"

He blinked rapidly, letting her go, turning around. A few seconds went by before he answered.

"Because, that's all I know how to do. I don't feel the pain; I was born destined to be a soldier, and a damn good one. And if…" he hesitates, taking a deep breath "if killing someone else's loved one, just to save my own family, for the sake of peace, then yes, that's the risk I'm willing to take, and that's why"

He came back to her, placing the pistol in her hand. "You feel that? The cold steel pressing against your skin, this moment right now, you have the power to do anything, be anything, the right to choose who lives and who dies. You are the judge, jury, and executioner right now because this is in your hand. To be able to decide one's fate," he told her, letting her gaze at the foreign object. "The question is, why do you want to do this then? Learning how to shoot. Take this chance, and only let others do your bidding, let them fire the shot, to take the kill, because if you do it, you live with all of those questions, all those 'what-ifs', and let me tell you, it's a burden you don't want to carry on your shoulders"

The room was quiet. He stood there, gazing down on her as she held the gun. She looked at it, and gave it back to him. "I don't want to kill. I'll leave it too you"

He shook his head "I'm sorry, but somebody else has my services" he told her as he packed his back up.

"My name is Ashley Tisdale, and I'm the one you're here to protect"

**Alright, what did you think? tell me in a review so i can feel better, and at least know what everybody is thinking.**

**And thanks to Karmun for posting, it means a lot**


	7. Welcome

**Hey there guys, sorry it took so long to upload, urgh..what can i say, everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. 1:had to lay off the comp so i can study for school, 2:busy adjusting my everyday life (job, after school activites) then comp was gone for two months, and then finally, when everything was back on track, writters block...grrr....**

**Well, enough of me, lets continue where we left off oh so long ago...**

Chapter 7

His blood went cold. He turned around and looked at her, causing her to look somewhere else. His face bore an expression of complete shock, and hurt.

"Really, well, I'm sorry miss Tisdale for saying something like that, I see its not my place too" he closed his bag. "I'm also sorry for lying to you earlier."

"About?" she asked, her head tilted to the side, looking at him with a face of sympathy.

"My name" he replied, "Sergeant Spinosa, 14 battalion, JTF2, here to protect miss Tisdale, and investigate who tried to kill her" he said, his body tensing as he went to attention.

She was amused by how he reacted when he found who she really was. "Apology accepted," she said, extending her hand. He looked at it, and let out a grin. He took her hand, and shook it gently. "Though, why did you lie to me at the store?"

He let out a sigh, picking up the bag. "Well, ma'am, I'm not supposed to be here, only you, and a few officers know that I'm in the country, so If I told you my name, I would have been compromised."

She stared at him, looking him over. "Mr. Spinosa, please don't call me 'ma'am' it makes me sound old. Call me Ashley"

"No problem, Ashley" he said, smiling.

"But, there's a problem" she stated, walking up to him, looking up into his green eyes "what do I call you?"

He looked puzzled. "You mean, like my first name?" She nodded.

He let out a sigh, and walked towards the stairway leading down to the precinct entrance.

"Uhh… Ashley, there will be some times during our time together, where I cant tell you things. This is one of those things" he told her. She pouted.

"Fine, but, we can't keep secrets from each other"

He turned around, puzzled. "All right…but I'll keep stuff from you that has nothing concerning you" he said. She sighed,

"Fine"

Spinosa, Ashley, the young cop, and the fat cop, all walked out from the precinct.

"I never got your name," stated Spinosa to the young cop.

"Ronald, Archie" stated the young cop, getting in the driver's side of the car.

"And I'm head of the security involving miss Tisdale," injected the fat man "Martin Leblanc" they shook hands before getting into the car.

"So, what type of perimeter do you have set up around miss Tisdale's residence?" he asked Martin.

"Well, we have a cruiser patrolling the street, with five officers patrolling the residence perimeter," he said "and then we have you, who's going to keep a 24/7 watch on her"

"24/7, eh?" asked the soldier, looking at the girl next to him, who smiled.

"Is that going to be too much of a problem?" she asked. He grinned coyly,

"Not with you miss Tisdale"

"Well, that's good then, right?" she asked, letting out a smile.

He nodded.

* * *

"Holy crap" breathed out the sergeant as he entered her house, taking in the vastness of the mansion. There was a giant window at the end of the hallway, where the floor was a nice maple, which reflected the sun setting on the horizon. Ashley led him to a super modern kitchen, where everything was stainless steel, and the cabinets where jet-black.

"Thanks," she said, "it's not much, but its cozy and I call this home" she replied, turning to look at the man as he looked around, amazed at how good the house looked.

"Not much?" he scoffed, "this place is amazing, and I'm not just saying that because I've been in tents for the past couple of years"

She giggled. "Well, thanks"

She turned around, and Spinosa couldn't help but notice how the jeans caressed Ashley's butt as she walked out of the kitchen, still holding the store bag that she had.

They walked down another hallway, much like the entrance hallway, without the window at the other end, but rather a pink colored door.

"I'm guessing that that's your room?" he asked.

"Yeah, and yours is right here" she told him as she opened up a beige colored door, revealing a small, but nice looking room. There was a queen size bed covered in white sheets, with at least twenty pillows. There was a small closet, and a desk next to a patio door, which over looked the valley.

"Its great, thank you" he said, gleaming at how nice everything looked.

"Mr. Spinosa, you flatter me too much on my house, please, it's not a problem. Especially for all that you're going to do for me"

He grinned; looking into her brown eyes "thanks again, though, there might be something's that you'll have to get used too with me being here"

She placed her hands on her hips, looking up at him. "Really? Like what?"

"Well," he started, putting his bag on the bed, raising an eyebrow to look at her "first thing is. I'll be with you all the time, except for your personal time, or when I'm working on the case, then I'll post a sign on front of my door when I'm doing something your not supposed to know about"

She nodded her head in acknowledgment, her eyes trying to concentrate on his face, but she found that she just couldn't help but look at his cut chest.

"And one last thing"

"Yes?" she asked, looking back up at his face.

"I get up at five o'clock, and do my warm ups and exercises, and since there's a beach close by, I'll take in the view sometimes"

Ashley smiled and walked up to him "alright, I have no problem with that, though I don't get up until ten, and I get pretty cranky before then, so don't wake me up until then, alright?" she asked.

Spinosa nodded, opening his duffel bag, and noticing his lack of clothes, he let out a sigh

"Damn…I forgot my clothes"

The blonde giggled, and gave him the bag " I think this belongs to you"

He opened it, and smiled. "Thanks miss Tisdale"

"No need, but what did I say about calling me 'miss'?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry" he grinned "thank you Ashley."

"Your welcome" and with that she walked out of the room, giving a last glance before leaving his sight.

He sat down on his bed, putting the bag aside, and pulled out a cell phone, where he pressed a button and placed it near his ear.

"So how was the flight?" asked his commanding officer on the other end.

"Could have been better, sir" replied the sergeant " though I won't say it's been a thrill ride getting to my destination"

"Ah really, how so? Did you have any troubles?" asked Sanders.

"Well, kind of, sir, but nothing I couldn't handle" grinned Spinosa as he opened up the laptop and accessed his international JTF2 page.

"Alright then Sergeant, good luck with the case then" and with that, the commander hung up, leaving the soldier to sit quietly on the bed.

"_By mom, I'll be back soon" he said. As he waved goodbye to his parents whom where standing in the doorway of his family's home. He had a duffel bag slung around his shoulder filled with his most prized possessions. _

"_Don't forget to call when you get there," insisted his father as his mother sobbed quietly. A van was stationed at the end of the walkway, where a man in a military uniform stood. The captain insignia was evident on his shoulder as his arm came out to help Spinosa with his bag. "Take care of yourself"_

_He waved goodbye and entered the vehicle. The captain drove off with Spinosa sitting next to him._

"_How'd your parents take it when you told them you where leaving?" he asked as he turned the corner._

"_They didn't take it so well" he told his commanding officer as they stopped at one of the traffic lights. Spinosa let out a small glance to the side, and saw the girl he had a crush on, Rachel kissing his best friend, or ex best friend Gavin._

He stood upright in his bed, sweat glistening his naked chest. He slipped out of bed and sat on the edge, slowly passing his hand through his dripping hair. He let out a sigh, and punched the mattress.

Ten years, and he still couldn't stop thinking of her, Rachel that is. He had such a huge crush on her, but he just ruined it, and he pushed her into the arms of his back then best friend. That's why he left. And after all this time, he still couldn't stop thinking about the mistakes he had done regarding her.

He let out another sigh and got up, opening the balcony window, walking outside to look at the city lights of L.A. A gentle breeze passed, causing his hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

He turned back inside and made his way to the kitchen, where he opened up the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice and poured himself a glass.

"urgh, only three" he breathed out as he looked at the microwave clock. He put the empty glass down on the counter. He opened the door and walked outside, making his way down to the beach.

Unbeknownst to the soldier, Ashley had been awakened by the activity in the early morning, so she watched as the soldier walked down onto the beach, a heavy slump in his step.

She let out a sigh and wondered what the problem was, but knew that she probably wont know what the answer was if she did ask. She got back into her bed and thought back to a problem that she had before all of this, the one with her ex and how he broke up with her, and made her hurt so much.

Ashley had cried so much when he called her up to tell her the news

"_Hey babe, how are you?" asked Ashley as she walked out of a ice cream parlor with Vanessa and Brenda, each of them sipping at a mocha latte while giggling to a comment from a nearby radio "are you still coming over tonight for movie night with Zac and Ven?"_

_There was a moment before he replied "Ashley, listen…I really didn't want to do it this way, but I have no other choice"_

"_What do you mean, Brad?" she asked, concern in her voice. _

"_Listen Ashley…I think it would be better to…uhhh..see other people" he said in a calm voice. _

_The girl stopped walking, and looked at her phone, not sure she had just heard him well._

"_What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?"_

_At the word 'break up' her two friends stopped and turned around, looking at their blonde friend._

"_Well, yes, but can we still be friends?" he asked her. Ashley closed her phone and started to cry, while her friends tried to comfort her._

She wondered if her new bodyguard ever went through something like that before.

She dismissed the thought and returned to bed; those thoughts weren't going to do her good, what if the same thing that happened to Derek happen to him too?

She didn't know how much she could take anymore.


End file.
